


a love letter from Pads to his Moony

by Olga0612



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga0612/pseuds/Olga0612
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	a love letter from Pads to his Moony

My dear darling,   
I know I’m already gone when you read this, but I will be back soon. I’m sorry im not home today and I would rather be with you tonight, but Prongs really needs my help on this. You know him. He and I are going to meet in like half an hour so I have to hurry. But don’t worry; it’s just a regular mission. Moody just asked if James and I can check if everything is fine in Wizarding London. So just a little control. I bought you some Chinese food and chocolate. Both are in the kitchen. Make yourself an amazing evening and read or watch telly. I hope you enjoy having the apartment for yourself today. I don’t know when I’ll come back, but I’m pretty sure you’re already asleep then. So I will just crawl under the blanket next to you quietly and give you a goodnight kiss on your gorgeous forehead, like every night. Good night.   
I love you very much, your Pads.


End file.
